Ash and Bayleaf A Fallen Leaf Chapter 11
by Fox Mcloud 626 Krystal
Summary: She made it.


Chapter 11

"I can't see anything Latias." They're wondering around the forest out side the mansion. "Why do u have a house?"

"I wans'nt going to be homeless u know."

"U r a Pokemon."

"Very funny." She looked aroud a bit. "This is getting us nowhere." Latias took a rope out of her pocket. "Tie yourself up."

"WHAT? Why?"

"So we can fly. We'll be abl 2 see. What do u think I mean?" Latias said as she threw the rope 2 Bayleaf.

"Nothing." Bayleaf tied the rope to her hips n Latias's neck. "Is it loose?"

"Yeah. Don't try to choke me." Latias transform in her dragon form. "Hop on. If u fall I'll use psychic to save u."

"Sure." They took off. Back at the mansion Josh knew he had to help.

"Dragonair, I'll be back!"

Dragonair went outside.

"Where r u going?"

"It's Ash. He ran out of the house."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later." Josh look at the moon. "I'm going 2 use my Aura 2 find Ash."

"Becareful."

"Sure."

Josh turn n ran deep in the forest. _"Hm."_ he thought. "ASH! Where r u?" he yelled. No answer. He looked up a tree n climb all the way. There was a valley. "Beautiful." He climb down.

Then he heard a rustle. "What the?" It was a Beautifly. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Did u see a kid ran by here?"

"No sorry." It flew away.

Mean while...

"See anything?"

"There's a goup of Pokemon looking at something."

"Let's check it out."

Josh kept walking. "Where r u Ash?" Josh mumbled. "That's it!" He close his eyes n put his hands on his chest. "The Aura is with me." Josh looked. "No good." Josh saw flying n glowing something in the sky.

"What is that?"

Josh ran ran out the forest, up the hill n climb all the way to the top of a tree.

"WHOA!" It was a dragon. The dragon was beautiful. It was big. The dragon is blue. It turn it's head n saw Josh smiled.

Meanwhile.... The 2 girls landed.

"What happen?" Latias ask a Weedle.

"A human fell out of a tree n hurt himself bad. He's wearing a hat."

"It's Ash." Latias said.

They looked. Ash has twigs in his hair n so many scratches over his body.

Meanwhile....

Josh kept starring. The dragon roared. he cover his ears un til he fell.

Meanwhile...

"Ash." Bayleaf crouch down.

Ash looked up."U. This is your fault. U 2 played my heart n I hate u!"

"Please calm down n let us explain." Latias said softly.

Meanwhile......

Josh opend his eyes a little bit n groan. "NNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" He tried to get up.

Meanwhile...

"U tricked us so u can have me n killed Bayleaf. Bayleaf, u wanted my true feeling."

"We're sorry n we'll make it up 2 u." Latias said.

"Anything?"

"Yes." They both said.

"But first...GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

"Come on. Nothing 2 c here." The pokemon left.

"We'll sort this out when we get to the house." Bayleaf grab Ash's hand but he push it away.

"I can do it myself." He stood n began 2 limp toward the mansion.

When they began to wakl back Dragonair n Pikachu came.

"Ash."

"R u ok?" Dragonair asked.

"I'm hurt." he said.

"What r u doing out here?" Bayleaf asked.

"Josh didn't came back yet."

"What?" Latias yelled.

"He went 2 find Ash. Josh left when u 2 went in the forest."

"We have 2 find him." Latias said.

"Go back 2 the house. Pikachu n i will for him."

"Be safe." Ash said.

"K." Pikachu ran n Dragonair flew in low 2 Pikachu's side. They were outside of the forest.

"I need 2 find a place 2 rest." Saphire said. Espeon n Leafeon agreed.

"Hey Espeon see that tree on the hill?"

"Yes."

"U guys look! There's someone on the hill." Saphire, Leafeon n Espeon went on top of the hill.

"Josh!" Saphire knelt down to Josh's side.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes. "Saphire. What r u doing here? Hey Leafeon n Espeon."

"U understand us?" Espeon asked. Leafeon was speechless. Josh xplain that he took a pill 2 talk 2 humans n pokemon.

"What happen 2 u Josh?" Saphire asked.

"There was a dragon n it roared I fell from the tree!" Josh groaned.

"Hang on Josh!"

"Pikachu look!"

"What is it?" They saw the tree on the hill.

"It's Josh n Saphire!"

"Let's go!"

When they reach to the top Josh was on the ground. Saphire was siting next 2 Josh. So was Leafeon n Espeon.

"Josh." Pikachu rush to his friend's side.

"Dragonair, Josh fell down from a tree."

"Alright. We'll take him back to the mansion."

"Sure."

Saphire put Josh on Dragonair's back along with Pikachu n they all went 2 the mansion.

Meanwhile....

"Here we r."

"R u ok?" Pikachu asked.

"He fell out of a tree." Bayleaf said.

"Want me 2 get the bandages?" Pikachu asked.

Ash nodded his head. He went 2 his room n sat down.

Bayleaf n Latias agreed to be friends with Ash again.

"Come in."

"We're sorry Ash."

"Yeah." Latias said.

"U 2 just does'nt get." he chuckled n sat up. "The girls I known that i can't trust anyone."

"What do u mean?" asked Bayleaf.

"First Misty. I wanted her 2 know how i felt. Then 1 day when i asked her she's been sleeping with other guys. May. I finaly got a girlfriend. She was distant n moody. I look in her bag n it was full of vibrators n porns mags of girls. May was using me."

Bayleaf n Latias didn't relizie they hurt Ash.

"Dawn. I asked her 2 go out but she ran away crying. There was a note that she's been cheating on me. The desprate girl was Anabel." Ash started to cry. I tried 2 kill myself but failed. I was never ment 2 find true love."

"Finally!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Where do u want me to put him?"

"On his bed!" Dragonair said.

"Wha?" Bayleaf asked.

"Josh is injured. We're going 2 his room."

"How?" Ash asked.

"Bayleaf?"

"Yeah?" Latias whisper the plan 2 Bayleaf.

"What?"

"Come on." Latias stared at Ash. "How would u like 2 girlfriends?" Bayleaf blushed.

"Why?" Ash looked suspicious. "U learned another attack n try 2 kill me?"

"No. If we becane your girlfriends u won't worr about us cheating. We all live in a mansio where we won't find other guys."

Ash thought about it. "That will solve my problems?"

Meanwhile.....

"Put him there Saphire." Dragonair said as Pikachu went 2 find Ash's pikachu 2 play the wii.

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes. I'm going 2 get a wet towel."

"Alright." Saphire said as Dragonair left the room. She look at Josh n saw the moon out. _"Please hang on."_ Saphire thought.

Back at Ash's room...

"Our lives were messed up." Latias said.

"Yeah." Bayleaf spoke in. "I was going out a Houndour. When u caught me i fell in love." She took his hand. "Please xcept our offer. We won't hurt u."

"I'm not sure."

"If your unsure." Latias took a Pokeball from her pocket n hand it 2 Ash. "Catch me 4 the deal."

"Where did u get it?" ask Ash.

"From ur bag. There was only 1 left." Latias closed her eyes. "Please n it will be the best decision."

Ash thought about it n made up his mind. Ash threw the Pokeball at Latias. She went inside. At the end Latias beacame Ash's pokemon n his new gf.

Meanwhile...

Josh open his eyes. Saphire was sitting next 2 him on his bed.

"Where am I?"

"Ur in ur room." said Saphire. Josh grin at her. Dragonair came in n Saphire help Dragonair to get all the sticks off n wipe some blood. Dragonair left the room.

"So what r u doing here?" Josh asked.

"I'll u about it later." Saphire gave him a hug n left the room.

"What was that about?" Josh wondered as he step outside on the deck before he went 2 bed.

Josh:R u a pervert Pikachu.

Pikachu:No.

Bayleaf:Here.

Ash:What is it?

Latias:U'll find out.

They watch the video.

Josh:I knew it.

Ash:Let's put on utube.

Pikachu groan.


End file.
